Princess In Freakout Land
by iceangel-lizziefan
Summary: What happens when Mia finds out that someone very close to her, might be stalking her. (Rated pg for my little potty mouth[lol])
1. The Box

AN: Mia hasen't gone to Genovia yet. But this does take place after her and   
Michael get together. If the time line does not make sence just try to  
ignore it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 23, 2002  
  
Micheal has been acting really weird lately. Today at school in G&T, he was  
helping me with my algeabra. Lilly came up behind me, and hers how the   
convo went:  
  
Lil: Micheal, why do you keep taking my polariod camera?!  
I got Norrmands address and I wanted to send him pic's of me in mutaple  
pairs of shoes. (pore Norrmand)  
  
Micheal: Um,....Um....I-I-I... GOT TO GO!!  
  
and with that he diched me, lil, and G&T. He never skips that class!  
Plus, later when I was heading for geo I saw him and I asked him what   
was wrong, and he YELLED "Non of you GOD DAMN busness." and rushed   
(yes rushed) to his next class.  
  
So now, not only is he acting wired,BUT, I am ticked at him for a) yelling  
at me B) cursing at me C) not telling me what was wrong.  
  
My door bell is ringing.  
G2G  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Semtember 24, 2002  
  
I am SOOO pissed at Micheal. I saw him today and he would not even talk   
to me. More like he ran away every time he saw me!!   
  
Oh the bell is ringing,  
  
later  
  
I found a note in my locker today, I'll glue it in here.  
  
"You hurt, princess. I'll come get you when it's time. You'll love me,  
your well being may depend on it!!"  
Prince  
  
I am so scared!!!  
  
Her comes Micheal maybe.....he just ignored me!  
An his back pack was open, a box fell out!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 25, 2002  
  
I'm at Lilly's house and Micheal locked himself in his room.  
I'm now in lillys bedroom....hold on I'm gonna see what is in the box,...  
  
It's PICTURES OF ME!! and on the back they say,  
  
"Lovely Princess"  
_________________   
  
Micheal Wrote that kreepy Note To ME!!!!  
  
Micheal just opened the door hold on I'm about to bult past him.....  
  
LATER  
  
I went running out the door, with the notes in the box and I was holding   
the box. Micheal grabed me around the waist here's what happend:  
  
Mike: Mia! Whats wrong.  
  
ME:(Pulling out of his armes and running in to the hallway)  
  
Lil: Mia!  
  
Mike: (Grabing me, stoping me, letting go of me.) Mia, What happend   
why are you running away from m-us.  
  
Me:I'm not running from lil, just you! (then I went to bolt again. But  
again Micheal grabing me.)  
  
Mike:Mia, STOP!  
  
Me: (I strogled out of his grasp and said very comly) Micheal......... take   
you notes and photoes and stay the FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!(then I through the box  
at his feet and went around the hall corner)  
  
Then I peeked back around the corner and saw him, he took a photo out of the   
box looked at it slowly let the box fall to the ground and then he said ,  
to no one in pertikular  
"I didn't take this."  
  
(AN:To find out the truth you have to stay tuned![hehehe]) 


	2. Boi4life

AN: Thank you to evil_jasna() for the review. It made my day.  
This chapter is kinda dramatic. Be kind! (lol)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
September 26, 2002  
  
Micheal has called me about fifty time. I want to pick up the phone,but,   
I'm scared. Really Scared. I believe that he didn't do it. I just have   
all these questions running through my head, If it's not him who is it?  
What if the person that has been calling isn't really Micheal, but the  
stalker himself? What if I talk to Micheal and then he gets kidnapped(  
I doubt that will happen, but it could)?   
  
I have desided to IM Micheal if he's on then I can talk to him.  
Convo:  
  
FtLOUIE: Micheal? Are you there?.......  
.....................  
FtLOUIE: Micheal I belive you!  
  
(half a second later.)  
  
CracKing: WHAT?! You do?  
FtLOUIE: Yes i heard you when you said that you didn't take the pic's  
and since no one was there I figured you would not be saying that to your  
self if it wasn't true and.....  
CracKing:MIA, I get it. But who do you think it is?  
  
Boi4life: ME!!!  
CracKing:Who the hell are you?!!!  
Boi4life: Micheal, Micheal, Micheal, you might want to watch out. Break up if   
you know whats good 4 U!  
CracKing: NO WAY IN HELL!!! You're the one thats cracked!  
  
FtLOUIE: HEY!! I'm still here, and Boi, why would Micheal and I break?  
Why would we listen to you?!  
Boi4life: You'll Have no chose but to break up, when you find Micheal in  
a ditch somewhere!  
  
CracKing: WHAT?  
FtLOUIE: WHAT?!!!  
FtLOUIE: Boi, Boi.....  
......  
FtLOUIE:BOI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CracKing: Mia, he's gone, he's gone to who knows where.  
FtLOUIE: Micheal Get Your Ass Over Her Now, And bring Lily.  
CracKing: Why?  
FtLOUIE: Because your security gard is always ASLEEP!!  
and we have about twenty dead bolts.  
CracKing: Ok, My parents should be fine, there away at I confrence somewhere.  
FtLOUIE: Micheal....  
CracKing: We're coming.  
(Cracking has signed off)  
  
  
There not here yet, I hope they will be ok, I don't want any of my   
friends to die and....  
THERE HER.  
Bye!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
September 26, 2002  
  
My mom is at a Galla and won't be home until September 30th.  
It is now twelve o'clock, and none of us can sleep.  
Plus, Micheal broght Pavlov with him, so Louie is cerently standing on top   
of the frig....  
  
An IM just poped up on my computer. Micheal is reading it out loud.  
It says,   
Boi4life:Now would be the time to bolt your doors, princess!  
  
Then lily yelled over "I did that an hour ago!"  
  
SOMEONE'S BANGING ON THE DOOR!!!!!!!  
LATER (I hope)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(AN: Sorry its so short. But i alway promisted myself I would update very   
fast. Also sorry for the misspellings.) 


	3. Sleep overs

AN: 1. I said "Sorry for the misspellings" (blue-la-shoo).  
2. Thanx for the reviews, (still need more)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 27, 2002  
  
As you can see I'm not dead (yet). So here's what happend.  
  
MICHAEL went to the door and looked out the Door Window.   
There was this guy standing there in a ski mask, holding a knife.   
All of a sudden Lars jumped out and hit the guys hand so he droped the knife.  
Lars looked at us and then looked back to were the guy had been laying.   
The guy was gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
September 29, 2002  
  
Nothing has happend yet. No freaky guy, no stalker boyfriends, but lilly did  
get I new and Diffrent guy!  
Basiclly Lilly broke up with Boris and then wasted no time.  
Here's a convo. we had:  
Lilly(L): Mia, have you met that new guy Jeremy(I cant remember his last name)  
Mia(M): Is he the guy with the red hair?  
L:Yes, guess what?  
M: Wha....  
L: HE ASKED ME OUT!!!!*Laughing*  
M:What about Boris?  
L: Oh I broke up with him.  
M:Ok I----  
L:BYE!!  
  
then lilly jumped up and left. Just like that. There was no "Who Who?!!!"  
and no "NO Mia I will not tell you" it was just "Jeremy". Lilly is deffintly  
changing, and I like it. Not that i didn't like her before it just..This works  
too.   
Michael and Lilly are still staying at my house. 'Cause neither of our   
parents are home. My mom is in London with Mr. Gianni, Lilly and Michaels   
parents are in Chicago at a comfrents, and my dad just went back to Ginovea  
with my Grandmere (she needed a brake from "The City"). An Lars IS staying   
here and I talked him into watching all of us, but, he can't be two places   
at once.  
An I am curently in my room "Studying". An the sleeping arangments are:  
Lilly-My moms room.  
Me-My room  
Michael-Couch (per Lars' request)  
Lars-Other Couch (to watch Michael [of corse]).  
  
or at least thats what Lars says, but I really thing my dad had something to   
do with that. 


	4. The Faculty Soundtrack

Disclamore:I do not own The Princess Diaries or the song It's Over Now By Neve  
nor do I own The Faculty Soundtrack.  
AN:I Mention some songs from The Faculty Soundtrack Because that is what I am  
listening to while I am writing this.  
In the entrys excuse me if the Days and Dates are screwed up. (I dont have   
my calander).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
September 30, 2002  
  
It's a new morning, and I'm sitting here listening to my The Faculty Soundtrack   
and I'm listening to my favrite song "It's Over Now" By Neve.  
Michael and Lilly (Being as its a saturday) are still asleep and it's about  
10 am. I figure if I blare my music loud enough, they'll wake up on there own.  
Nothing Happend after we went to sleep last night, but when I got up this morning   
the front door wasn't locked. I know I locked it, so I went and checked the house.  
Nothing everthing was in place. I'm not gonna worry 'bout it. I'm just gonna list  
everysong it the faculty soundtrack because I am bored, here goes:  
1. Class of 99 - Another Brick In The Wall (Part 2)  
2. The Offspring - The Kids Aren't Alright  
3. Creed - I'm Eighteen  
4. D Generation - Helpless  
5. Soul Asylum - School's Out  
6. Garbage - Medication  
7. Stabbing Westward - Haunting Me  
8. Flick - Maybe Someday  
9. Sheryl Crow - Resuscitation  
10. Neve - It's Over Now  
11. Shawn Mullins - Changes  
12. Oasis - Stay Young  
13. Class of 99 - Another Brick In The Wall (Part 1)  
  
See how bored I am. I am babbling in my jornal. I heard a noes, I'm gonna go check it out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN:Sorry it's so short, but I needed to update so...I did. Positive reviews please! 


End file.
